We Meet Again
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: Ash hasn't seen Misty in years...is that a pokeball in his pocket?


**We Meet Again**

_Ash and Misty Out of the Ordinary_

Poké-shipping in the Making

Composed by: **iK****offeeholic**

**Cast:** Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu…

**Location:** ?

**Warning: **

Implied sexual feelings

**Summary:**

Ash and Misty have been Pokémon friends for a long time. But their new feelings for each other (due to puberty) have made their other friend, Brock, a third wheel. A few months earlier, Misty decided to take advance Pokémon care classes. Ash hasn't been the same since. When she returns, it will all be better for him.

**iKoffeeholic's Note:**

Didn't know I could write Pokémon fics…

(\_/)

(*-*)

At a table, a teenage black-haired boy impatiently sat as an assortment of breakfast foods were placed in front of him. Another being—a golden yellow creature with brown stripes on its back—joined him by sitting on his shoulder.

"Pika-pika-piii!" it chirped.

"Good morning, Pikachu!" the boy replied. He then looked at the table. "Mom, I'm gonna be late! I can't eat all this!"

The woman answered, "Ash, I've said this isn't for you. You can have a tart." She pushed a small plate that contained a toasted mound of bread glazed with apple preserve.

"Uh, thanks, Mom." The boy grabbed the tart and left for the door. The yellow creature gripped his jacket to keep up.

"PIIIIIKAAAA!"

(\_/)

(*-*)

As Ash walked to the field where Brock told him to meet him, he thought of the past he had with his friend, Misty. Even though they wanted to stay friends, their hormonal changes got the best of them.

'_Ash, I'll be back someday. __I promise.'_

'_Okay, Misty.' __She left a kiss on his cheek and turned around for her destiny._

"Hey, Brock! What's up?" Ash called out.

"Nothing new. Just counting my Pokémon."

Ash let Pikachu off his shoulder. "Pikachu, you can play with Onyx, Snivy, Mudkip." Pikachu charged and scampered over to the other Pokémon that sat by a creek. "So, how's life been going as a gym leader, Brock?"

"Well, not great. But it pays my mom's bills," sniffed Brock.

"What about the ladies?" teased Ash, elbowing his friend in the rib. "By now you would have at least one? Nurse Joy? Officer Jenny?"

Brock sighed. "No, Ash. I'm not playing that game anymore. My only love is Pokémon now."

"Oh." Ash shrank in remorse.

"It's okay. And speaking of girls, Misty told me to give you this." He pulled a folded sheet of paper from his jacket and handed it to Ash. Ash unfolded it carefully, his feelings un-boxing rapidly.

'_Misty…'_

The note read sweet words in Misty's unmistakable script:

_Ash, it's been a while since we've talked in person. I know you're near Brock if you have this note in your hand, so I'm waiting to meet you nearby._

_Use the bridge to cross the creek, go through the forest, and look for a pok__é__ball at the roots of the tallest tree. I know you'll do it._

_-Misty_

(\_/)

(*-*)

Ash followed the instructions, but got stumped when it came to the pokéball part. "Pikachu! Can you help me find the pokéball? It's somewhere under a—"

"Pikaaa! Piiipiii!" screeched Pikachu. He was trying to push along the object with his tail.

"Thanks, buddy," smiled Ash. "Now to find Misty. Misty! Where are you?"

He heard a girl's giggle in response. "Over here!" There Misty was, leaning against a tree. She hadn't aged a day, but she had grown. Ash took in her new appearance—he noticed her breasts were fuller, her figure had deeper curves, and she was taller. But to show respect, he gave her face the most attention.

"H-hey, Misty…" Ash greeted softly. He returned the pokéball to his pocket.

"Hi, Ash. You've grown."

Ash grew red. "You did to, Misty."

The girl draped her arms around his neck as she giggled seductively. "Remember what we started those years ago? Let's finish it here." Ash understood and wrapped his arms around her perfect waist. Closer their faces merged until a deep kiss closed the gap.

Because of the arousal he was receiving, an erection conquered Ash's jeans. Misty felt the poke through her shorts. She asked, "Is that a pokéball in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Ash blushed redder. "Both, Misty. Both…"

(\_/)

(*-*)

**iKoffeeholic's Word:**

I did fair. I think…


End file.
